


Interrupt

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are back home in Ohio for the holidays, when they get a surprise visit.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: interrupt and the ninth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: caroling!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Interrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy with the end, but whatever.
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on the Hudmel family couch, pointedly ignoring a Hallmark movie in favour of lazily making out. Just as things started getting hot and heavy, they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth.

"Just ignore it, Dad and Carole aren't even at home, I doubt it's for us." he said.

"Kurt, we can't just ignore them." Blaine responded, chuckling.

"Yes we can, it would be so easy." Kurt insisted, leaning in and giving him a firm peck on the mouth.

Blaine moaned into it, but pulled away, shaking his head.

"Come on," he said, giving Kurt's waist a firm squeeze, "get off."

"Opening up the door would not be conducive to that."

The doorbell rang again, this time twice in a row.

"Kurt, come on," Blaine whined.

Kurt groaned, finally relenting. "Oh, fine."

He stood up, then extended his hand to Blaine and pulled him up. He kept their hands clasped and pulled Blaine forward into a kiss. Blaine grinned at him when he pulled away, and Kurt was ready to just say screw it and pull Blaine up the stairs to his bedroom, when the doorbell rang yet again.

“Alright!” he turned and yelled at the direction of the door.

They walked to the door together and Kurt unlocked and opened it, all the while refusing to let go of Blaine’s hand.

The sight that greeted them made both their jaws drop.

Rachel, Jesse, Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes all stood in front of them. Before either of them could ask what was going on, Mercedes opened her mouth and started singing.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” she sang, and the others gradually started to join in.

At the line ‘make the yuletide gay’ Santana decided to throw in a signature “Wanky!”, which almost made them have to stop because they couldn’t stop laughing. Still, they were able to compose themselves and finish the song.

Kurt and Blaine started clapping, each wearing grins bigger than the other. Mercedes and Rachel curtsied, Santana and Brittany shared a kiss, and Sam and Jesse clapped and patted each other on the back.

“Oh my God, you guys!” Blaine exclaimed, “What on earth? This was amazing.”

“We thought we’d come and spread some holiday cheer.”

“Consider yourselves successful.” Kurt said.

“Do you guys…” Blaine trailed off, throwing a glance at Kurt, “want to come in?” he asked reluctantly. He had seen the look in Kurt’s eyes when he’d pulled him off of the couch, and was really looking forward to the rest of the evening.

“Nah, boo, we should probably be getting home before it gets any darker.” Mercedes said.

“Or colder.” Jesse added, a slightly miserable expression on his face.

“Plus, Kurt would probably murder us.” Santana chimed in, looking at them knowingly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Kurt.

“Uh-huh.” replied Santana, arching an eyebrow. Kurt narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

“Okay, well,” Rachel intervened, wrapping her arms around Jesse’s bicep, “we just thought this would be a bit fun, we really should get going.”

“Well, drive safe. We expect a text from each and every one of you.” Blaine said firmly.

“Okay, okay.” Sam said. Kurt and Blaine watched as they all got into their respective cars, and waved goodbye to each of them.

“Love you guys, be safe!” Kurt called out before he closed the door.

“Our friends are incredible.” Blaine said, still smiling.

Kurt hummed, placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “You’re incredible.”

Even after all these years, Blaine still blushed. “If I remember correctly, as well-meaning as our friends were, they interrupted a wonderful movie.” he said, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

“Oh, yes,” Kurt said, “do you remember where we were, though?”

“Oh, I think we’ll figure it out.” Blaine said and started walking backwards towards the couch.

“It certainly couldn’t hurt to try.” Kurt agreed, pushing Blaine back onto the couch and straddling him.

It wasn’t long before they moved things from the couch to Kurt’s bedroom, and yes, they made the yuletide very, very gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189596258025/interrupt, for anyone interested.


End file.
